


Come here

by InaMint



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaMint/pseuds/InaMint
Summary: We jump right in the middle of action for Steve & his girl.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Come here

‘Come here, girl. You’re gonna ride my thigh’ he said, grabbing you by your forearms and shuffling so he can lean on the headboard, placing you on his right leg. You moaned the moment your sensitive cunt touched him. Even louder whine escaped your lips when his hand closed on your throat, squeezing a little.

You shut your eyes, going faster on his smooth skin, pressing your clit hard against him with every move. So sensitive from the previous petting, you didn’t need much time to get the tension building in your stomach. 

‘I’m... I’m...” 

You tried to speak, but all you could manage were small moans. 

‘Don’t cum”

‘No, Steve...’ 

Still unable to make a coherent sentence you ignored him, squeezing your eyes shut you focused on the oncoming orgasm. 

That’s when you felt his hand choke you even more, and next second you were laying on your back, him hovering above you. 

‘I said don’t cum, you little slut. I’m not done with you’ 

The sudden change, his strong hold on your neck and even harsher tone were little too much for you in that moment and a wave of nervousness and confusion went through your body. He must have seen this in your eyes because in the instant he removed his hand, brushing your hair from your face, so he could see you clearly. 

‘Y/N, are you ok? What’s your colour?’

‘I... Yellow?’ you answered, hesitation in your voice because you always hated to say anything than “green”. Even though you knew he or Bucky would never think less of you because of that and would always take care of you. As was this time, when Steve wrapped his arms around you and pulled you up, hugging you close to his chest and stroking your back.

‘It’s ok, I’m here, I’m sorry’ he whispered in your ear. ‘You’re ok.’

You took a couple of deep breaths, letting his word and musky scent calm you. 

‘I am’ you said, lifting your head from his shoulders and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

‘You sure?’

‘Yes, sir’. 

You added a little wink to let him know you’re ready to continue. 

‘Then I think you have some cleaning up to do’ his tone was playful again. ‘Your juices are all over my thigh, doll. Aren’t you a messy girl?’

Blushing a little at all the shine visible on his skin you moved down on the bed, laying between his legs. Sticking your tongue out you started cleaning him, tasting your own cum. You alternated between licks and kisses to his muscular thigh. You tried to bite him once but that earned you a little shove and a warning purr. Wanting to be a good girl, you focused on licking all of your mess, eyeing his erection, so close to your mouth.

That was how Bucky found the two of you. 

‘Man, I’m leaving for two hours and you can’t even save me some fun’ he asked, leaning on the door frame.

‘Well, we are not done yet, so get over here’ 

Steve’s commanding voice floated above you, confusing you. Of course you had nothing against Buck joining in, but you were sure Steve’s gonna _finally get you some_. 

‘She’s got you all riled up’ said Buck, kissing Steve’s neck and caressing your cheek with his metal hand. 

‘Then you better get to work’ Steve’s domination now included the brunette as well. 

You moaned in disagreement, scraping your nails lightly on his stomach. 

‘I said I’m not done with you’ his blue eyes focused on you again ‘You’re gonna stay there, on my leg, and watch Buck stuff his mouth with my cock, you understand?’

You eyed his crotch again, but nodded in agreement. 

Shuffling a little, you made space for Buck, who took off this leather jacket and didn’t hesitate before dropping between Steve’s legs and lowering his boxers, freeing his cock. The sight of it made you lick your lips, where the taste of your own juices still lingered.


End file.
